Family Business
by legallyqueen
Summary: Darcy's life is a mess and getting complicated. She is sick of living with a dark secret and people who don't even know her. She don't have real friends and family. One day she'll learn that she is a quite important person for Shield, Hydra, Stark Industries and even God Of Mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY BUSINESS**

**Chapter 1 : ****NOTE FROM MISCHIEF **

Darcy went home and washed the blood on her face immidiately. She was so sick of secret missions which are Hydra gave her. Did they knew how she put her life a danger and the most important did she knew that when she joined Hydra?

She looked at her clock. She had 5 minutes and then Jane would came. Jane... She has no idea whether she like her or hate her. When she was in colloge and she was about the kill herself because of the lack of collage six credits, hydra called her and helped her. All she need to do was become Jane's assistant and gather information about Jane's research. But no, her luck was with her everywhere. She met God of Thunder, stupid-hot-musculer God of Thunder. She smiled. She had been so happy since Thor hadn't comeback for Jane.

Boys were jerk, even gods, she thought. She remembered her father, the man she never met. Her mother had died when she was four and she was raised by her uncle. When she was fourteen, he had left her too. She was all alone until she met Jane.

And now Gods were the least problem she had to deal with. Then she heard the doorbell. She walked thought the door without thinking.

That must be Jane, she thought. Before opened the door, she looked around one more time. There was no blood, no weapon or gun, no clue which connect to Hydra. And then she opened to door with a tired smile on her face. Her smile vanished when she saw two giant circus monster standing and lookin her.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed.

Men didn't answered her question. She was about the close the door but it was too late. One of the men punched her stomach, and the other one grapped her wrist when she tried to reach her belt for her taser. She laughed herself, she was a agent of Hydra and kitty of Shield. Did she really thought she could defuse those men with a taser. Then suddenly eveything went blackout.

When she woke up, she felt pretty dizzy. She was in her appartment, sitting in her chair like a typical Darcy day. Only difference was she was tied up this chair, with chain. She tried to break the chains but everytime she tried, her body pained. She gave up after her fourth try. She looked around but didn't see anyone. The men were gone.

"What the hell is going on?" was the only sentence she could think. She closed her eyes. Were men from the Shield? They couldn't be Hydra. Hydra would never do that something like this but Shield would take even a ipod when they got suspect. But why the hell Shield hadn't kill her and just tied up her to a chair if they knew?

"Darcy Lewis, Miss Foster's assistant"

She opened her eyes when she heard the voice. She stared the man for a minute and it was enough to know who was him. Dark hair, pale skin, the green eyes which was looking her like she was a instect. Her jaw fell with a fear.

"Or i must say Darcy Lewis, agent of Hydra?" said Loki with a smirked in his face. His voice was soft and his accent was so perfect that Darcy couldn't even imagine. And he was a evidance that Tv was made people look like they short. Because this man was one of the most tall men she ever met.

"Why are you here? Thor said you were dead" asked Darcy, ignoring his question. She was trying to look as she wasn't afraid of him.

"You know i was sitting on throne, pretending like I'm Odin and then i got bored." he smiled. If he wasn't a villain who wants to universe kneel before him, and if they were just normal two people with normal jobs, she could laugh.

"Am i more interesting and entertaining than the throne then?" she gave a fake smile to God of Mischief and Lies.

"No of course, you are just a important mortal who i can advantage. I'm planing a ravange from New York" Loki said without looking at her. He was looking throught to window now. Darcy looked and saw what he was staring at.

"I can't go to Stark Tower. I'm not that important person, sorry dude" she said. She wasn't afraid now. If Loki wanted the kill her, he wouldn't tell her his plan, would he? Or maybe he told his plan because he would kill her. Should she afraid?

"No, you are the only one mortal who can bring me the man of Iron." Loki was looking at her now with a mischief light in his eyes. A very very bad light. Darcy couldn't help but laughed. Loki looked like confusing rightnow.

"Iron Man wouldn't come for me even if you tortured me all night long." she said while she laughed. "Even Coulson wouldn't come."

"We'll see about that, mortal" said Loki and then he took a paper and a pen on table and write something. Then he put it on the table again.

"What did you write?" her smile was vanished. She started to fear again. Did he really going to kill her? Loki walked towards to Darcy, he touched the chains. Chains suddenly vanished. Loki smirked, bent down and lift Darcy from the chair.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Darcy screamed.

"I would do but I don't recommend that" Loki said. He was disturbed because of Darcy's scream. Suddenly a light came out in Darcy's living room. Loki started to walk into the light.

"Where are we going?" Darcy asked, she was gave up

"Home" Loki said and then they vanished in light.

Next morning Shield was in Darcy's apartment. A lot of people saw and said there was a extreme light in this apartment last night. Shield knew that too. They got the same data when the last time God of Thunder visited their world. Was it Thor? Coulson looked around, he was searching for a clue. And then he saw a paper on a table. He took it and read it. A few things could surprise him since he has joined the Shield. Now, this note was one of those things.

"Wait a minute, Coulson."

Pepper handed the phone Tony. He was so busy this days even he couldn't answer on his own phone. Pepper handed the phone and left the room.

"I hope it's more important than what i'm dealing now." Tony said. He hated the disturbing during work.

"It might be pretty important Stark. A girl working with us is kidnapped last night." Coulson said without emotion.

"So? You want me to find the girl? Let the police do their job. You know i quitted the whole superhero things" said Tony.

"And that's why i call you. It was Loki who kidnapped her and looks like he had left a note for you." said Coulson

"I'm listening" said Tony. Coulson got his attention now.

"It says 'Man of Iron, you didn't tell me you have daughter. - Loki ' "

"What is her name?" his voice became so cold ans serious.

"Darcy Lewis; Jane Foster's assistant"

"I''m on the way"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Avengers Assemble**

Darcy looked around as Loki didn't hold her anymore. They were in a house. _'Very well designed house' _she thought.

"Where are we? Oh my god! You didn't murder someone for this house, did you?" she asked, scaring as he had a smirk on his face already.

"As you never did? I have watching you for a long time, you are good at this" Loki said. He didn't move his eyes on her eyes. He wanted to see a reaction but he can't.

"The people i kill are bad people, they want to end up Hydra. Hydra is my family after all. I can't let them end up my family" she hissed.

They were so closed that she could felt his breathe on her neck.

"You have reasons i see, i have reasons too" he said with a smile and took one step back from her.

"You can't escape from here and Neither Shield nor Hydra can find you mortal this place is not in their radar... So feel yourself at home; I've work to do" and then he vanished in a light.

Darcy didn't know what to do she looked in a window and amazed what did she saw.

"DID HE TAKE ME TO THE PARIS?" she screamed couldn't believe in her eyes. She almost had a blackout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I did my best! I tried to protect her. I had talked to Jane and speak her as she hired Darcy. I send her another city as New York happened. I always tried to protect her secretly. And now you're telling me that my only daughter has kidnapped by a king-wannabe God?" Tony yelled in a room full of Shield agents and workers.

"You should tell us that you have daughter after all. Why did you hide this kind of information?" Fury asked. He was calm as always. Coulson just watched both of them.

"To protect her." Tony said with a fake smile in his face.

"We will find her, we are searching everywhere" Fury said.

"Everywhere? Yes, maybe Loki hided her under the couch, right?" Tony's face was getting face as he was yelling.

"We have connected with Thor, he is in Asgard rightnow searching his psyco brother" Hawkeye came in the room.

"I don't think Loki took her to Asgard. It would be too obvious" Black Widow came too, she was standing behind Hawkeye.

"You know What else would obvious? To start the alien attack at the top of my tower!" Stark yelled both of them

"We must think every probability" Tony added with a more calmly voice but still angry.

"What do you want us to do?" Fury asked he was still emotionless and looked like robot. It just got Tony more angrier.

"I must built myself a new suit" Tony said without thinking.

"And then?" asked Hawkeye.

"Then Avengers assemble." Tony hissed and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy was sleeping, she couldn't hear Loki came and went again. She was just too tired. When she woke up, she searched to the house if Loki was came. She couldn't see anybody. She was alone. She tried to open the windows and see if she could escape but she couldn't. _'Must be some kind of magic'_ she thought hopelessly. Even normal doors of the house can't be open. She went to the kitchen, there was no door for kitchen after all. She opened the fridge. Fridge was full of food and it surprised her. She thought her own empty fridge. She always ordered the food, she didn't know how to cook so her fridge always empty. She grabbed a cake in the fridge and started to eat it.

_'Must be some kind of magic too' _she couldn't help but though. For a kidnap victim she was pretty lucky. After eating the cake, she searched the kitchen for a weapon can be used against her kidnapper, _her god kidnapper. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : DARCY'S CONFESS**

Darcy found a bottle of wine as she was searching the house for a weapon. She opened and took a sip_. 'Nevermind, i'm stucked in this house with a evil Norse God! I better be drink that and get drunk as hell' _she thought and she started drinking it. She was sat on the floor and getting angry to herself. She wanted to be a agent, she wanted to be all of this. She didn't feel scared as she kept drinking but she was getting angry. Angry and better. She wasn't angry to Loki. She was angry about everything but Loki, actually.

After ten minutes later Loki came to the kitchen and saw Darcy sat on the floor and laughing. He didn't understand at the first sight but then he saw the bottle in her hands which is half empty.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I always think that my life is joke" she said she was still laughing. She hardly breathed.

Loki didn't say anything, waited to her contuine.

"And, i just realized that God Of Mischief kidnapped me! See my life is a joke and the one who kidnapped me is God of Mischief" she was laughing so much that, Loki thought she would choke. Loki decided to ignore her.

He went back to the living room and started to reading a book, knowing that she was still drinking in the kitchen. He wanted to leave her alone.

One hour later Darcy came to the living room and throw herself in the couch opposite to the Loki. He didn't look at her, he was reading a book. Darcy leaned as she tried to saw book's name but she couldn't. Then she rely on the couch back and started to speaking.

"You know what, mischief? I don't want to leave this place! Really i can stay with you like forever!" she said, laughing hard.

Loki didn't undertand it. He studied her face for a while and understand what kind of game she was playing. But he can't see any game or any lies in her beautiful face.

"What are you talking about?" he said, ignoring voice.

She looked him in the eye and decided to tell him everything. After all he kidnapped her. She didn't think he would realese her someday. Probaby he would kill her. So? She could tell him all, all things, fears, dreams in her lonely soul. _ 'I'm not drunk, but let him thinks so' _she thought and started to speaking.

"I hate earth, i hate people, i even hate myself. I want to see Shield burn; i also want to see Hydra burn. I do not care anyone or anything. I'm sick of acting like stupid." she proud herself by saying that loudly. She felt calm and honest for the once in her lifetime.

"I see... You lost your mind, didn't you?" Loki asked with a sarcastic voice. That made her laugh. Loki still couldn't understand.

"Umm no? Seriously i've never been so honest and clever" she said proudly.

Loki ignored her, rolled his eyes and back to his book. She was still watching him, waiting for him to say something. She take another sip from the bottle and started talking, with honest of course.

"Hey, i like you"

Loki looked at her again. Darcy would swear that he was in a shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki was so confused. He even closed the book and studied her. . She started laughing again. _'He looks so funny when he confused'_ she thought.

"I said i like you. You aren't like others. You don't pretend like something you are not and you don't pretend like hero. You don't talk about freedom, science stuff, the good side of the power nor the good side of the people and shit. You don't even wear funny colorful clothes. I like you. Because you look like honest at least" her voice and face were getting a serious as she was talking.

Loki couldn't help but laugh. He didn't remember the last time somebody really made laugh him. Darcy's eyes widened._ 'Why the hell he is laughing, did i say something funny? Oh, god i'm really drunk, aren't i?' _Darcy felt her face brushed.

"Did you met any of these super-funny-heros?" He said with a smirk in his face. Loki wanted her to talk more and decided to keep the conversation. _That' s going to be fun, _he thought.

"Umm, some of them yes. I met your _he-is-not-my-brother _brother mighty, musclar Thor. I was working with Jane, you know? You met her before you die. Whatever, I met Banner because of Jane. They worked together on something i can't say"

"Because it was a secret project?" asked Loki, he was wondered.

"No, because i can't pronuance it." she said with a shame.

"I understand, please continue" he said. This mortal really got his interest. She was quite... complicated.

"Okay, I saw Black Widow and Hawkeye but not really met them. I'm not even sure if they saw me. They were like Bonnie and Clyde, _i adore _them" she said with a sarcastic voice. She was like invisible in Shield.

"That's it? Haven't you met Captain or Iron Man?"

She noticed that he used a different tone of voice when he said 'Iron Man' but she didn't understand why.

"I met Steve, actually we dated twice. He is so sweet and gentlemen but he is too old-fashioned for me. He is not ready for a relationship. Just like every guy i dated so far... But whatever he is obssess with his old friends. And he is so much older than me"

Loki couldn't help but think his own age. He was quite old, too... _'Quite? More like thousand old' _Then, he vanished his own thoughts. Why did he think about that?

"No offense." Darcy looked like she knows what goes on Loki's mind.

"Offense?" he hissed.

"Just sayin'" Darcy held her hands up.

"Contuine..." he said ignoring her. He was really wondered if she met Iron Man, her father.

"Oh, Iron Man. Well I haven't met him, I haven't even seen him. But one of my collage friends met him, she was a huge fun, you know? If you want, you can kidnap her. She'll be more useful then me i guarantee" she smiled.

"Interesting" he said with a evil smirk_. Tony Stark is a awful father just like Odin, _he thought. Darcy was so perfect for his plans. _'She speaks so much when she is drunk' _he noted. He stared at Darcy once again. She was still holding the wine bottle and almost sleeping on couch. Her eyes were closing slowly. Loki couldn't believe that she was agent after all. She looked too innocent for this kind of job. Then one question popped his mind and he couldn't help but asked.

"Do you love him?" he wished that he didn't asked this. It was too personal.

"What? No, The big-ego is not my thing" Darcy murmured as her eyes closed.

"Do you love..." he stopped for a minute. He weren't supposed the asked this kind of question. "Captain?" he completed his sentence. Nothing left to lose, he thought. She probably wouldn't even remember any of these.

"I don't know maybe? Anyway he's too good for me, isn't he?" her eyes were closed but she gave him a smile and then fell sleep.

Loki smiled.

"Maybe" he said but Darcy couldn't hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note : Hello! This story just popped in my head and i wanted to write it. I just love the idea of Darcy being Tony's daughter. I'll try to write it regularly i promise. And so sorry for my grammar mistakes, I hope you guys like it :**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - They Only Care When You're Gone**

Darcy woke up in a room which looked very different. A Beaming ray of sunlight was bursting through the... walls? The walls were like gold but there was no window. What kind of room was that? She realized that she was lying on a giant bed in white satens. Eveything in the room loked very expensive and shiny.

She tried to remember what happened last night. _'There was a bottle of wine in her hands and she was sitting in couch... Oh my god!' _she shook her hand. She didn't want to believe all of the things she did last night. All those things she told to_ him... _She glanced to the room for a second time and wondered why she was on a bed... in satens. Where was she? Where was Loki? Why she was on a bed! She couldn't remember. All she remembered was they were talking. Well she was talking.

_'Worst hangover ever'_ she repeated herself again and again as she could do nothing but waiting.

xxxxxxxx

Loki was so bored to death. Pretending Odin was so boring and he couldn't take it no more. But he had to for his last big trick at least. He had had to comeback to Asgard because he had known that Thor would be searching him. And when he came, he would wanted to see Odin. And now Thor was kneeling before him and that gave him a satisfaction._ Only if Thor'd known the one he kneel for was Loki..._

"Loki kidnapped a midgardian. She is very important person and we must find her" Thor was still kneeling but lookin him in the eye.

"Loki is dead. Both of us saw his dead body. He's dead and there's nothing i can do"

"Then he faked his dead, just like before. He tricked us. We must find him." Thor's voice rise as long as he spoke.

"You are all alone my son. I can't help you and that's my last decision"

Thor said nothing. He got up and walked throught to door. He was about the leave but he stopped. Thor didn't turn to Odin. He was still looking at the door.

"You know ,father, you're wrong about Loki. Maybe he was not your son but he was just like you." Thor left.

His last words made Loki think. He was right. Not because he was Odin righnow but Odin would do the same as Loki just did. He wouldn't searching for Loki for a stupid mortal girl. Odin was heartless and cruel just like Loki. And Odin wouldn't care about mortals, just like him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry Stark, All father won't search for Loki or Darcy. He believes Loki is dead. But i will do everything as i can to find her, i give you my word." Thor said as he teleported to Tony's house. All of the avengers and a couple of Shield agents were there. Tony was walking around the room and about to lost his mind.

"We should wait and see what he wants. We can't find them anywhere." Natasha said. Her face was cold. Nobody couldn't understand what she was feeling or thinking.

"Darcy is a tough girl, sir. She can take care of him, believe me." Jane said. She was standing next to Thor and looked like very worried but not worried like Tony was.

"I know Jane, she is my daughter, remember? She can make herself a suit and kick Loki's ass if she want to." Tony said sarcasticly.

For the first time in his life he realized that he was scared to death. Tony Stark was scared to death. He was blaming himself for all of this. He should have tell her that he was her father. He had learned about Darcy when she was one years old. Her mother was one of his one-night stands. That's why when she had written a letter to Tony about Darcy, he hadn't believe it and answered it. But years letter he had found the letter and done a research. He had shocked when he learned the truth. He was a father. He really had a daughter, Darcy Lewis. But he hadn't said to her. He was a genius millionere wearing a iron-man suit but he couldn't find the courage to talk to his own daughter. Instead of talking to her, he decided to protect her secretly. When he had learned she was appling to be Jane Foster's assistant, he talked to Jane and paid her to accepted Darcy's application. There were 15 person who wanted to be Jane's assistant and it wasn't even class. Tony couldn't understand why she applied it but if Tony Stark's daughter wanted something, she would take it. At least Tony could do that for her.

Now he couldn't do anything. He couldn't save her daughter. All he wanted was Darcy's safety and he couldn't buy that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki came to the room where he left Darcy. Darcy was walking around the room and thinking she would be lost her mind.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm planning a escape." she threw her shoe at him. Her shoe hit his chest but he didn't move. Instead of move, he rised his eyebrown and stared her like she was an idiot.

"Just let me go, please" she begged.

"Well all of the Avengers are looking for you. Man of Iron is about the lost his mind. Thor just came here and talked to Odin about finding you and me. Letting go is not rightest thing to do rightnow."

"What?" Darcy was shocked. She couldn't understand. Why everyone was looking for her? Nobody cared her when she was with them. Why did they care when she gone? She didn't even met Iron Man, why he was about to lost his mind?

"Why would th-" she turned back to the Loki again but he was gone.

She sat back to the bed. She must find a way to escape, now. _'You are an agent, Darcy. You can find a way; you can always find a way' _she talked to herself as she was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**

**Beautiful-Liar13 - I'm glad you like it! Yes i'll write about Darcy and Hydra soon. Thank you so much**

**JigokuShoujosRevenge - You're right about my grammar i know. So sorry about all of the mistakes again. I'll try to improve it. English is not my native language so i'm trying to improve as i can. I hope you keep reading :)) Thank you so much! **

**DoubleDee068 - Thank you so much! Evil Darcy and Loki will be on the next chapter, i promise :))**

**MercyRaine - I know i may have really messed up chapter 3. But that chapter has been in my mind for a long time and i couldn't resist to write it soon. I'll try to make it up, i promise. Thank you so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Defeat A God**

Focused on her plans she made that morning, Darcy looked at the table with a spark of shock in her eyes. She was sitting at a fancy table and having dinner with a God. She was really surprised when he had came to "her room" and took her to the dinner, in Asgard; in a freaking castle. Now he was eating his meal and she was just staring at him. She was hungry but couldn't eat. Just staring him with a light of wonder in her eyes.

"So you are not a evil spirit, right? Aren't you a ghost?" she asked. Her question might looked like joke but actually, it wasn't a joke. She was dying to asked this question since she's seen him. Everyone was so sure that he was dead.

"No." he said and contined to eat. And nothing more. But she was determined to keep the subject.

"So how?"

"I faked it, my dead." he didn't even looked at her. But she was glad him to answered her questions at least.

She wanted to asked "How?" one more time but a voice inside of her head said she shouldn't. She decided to remain silence. After a couple of minutes she realized that she was still staring at him and didn't even touch her meal.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, without taking his eyes from meal he was having. She knew that he knew he was being watched. Darcy seemed to realize that he was more confused than angry. But he was trying to look like angry.

"Staring at you, wondering..." her voice was so calm. Still didn't take her eyes off of him.

Loki couldn't help but put his fork back to the table, loudly as his eyes narrowed. She was sure that she was getting him nerves.

"What are you wondering, mortal?" His voice was mean and cold. He didn't like being watched, espcially in a dinner.

"You kidnapped me?" she said that like this was the most usual think in the world. It was a question more than a defination of her situation.

"And i am quite aware of it." he said. His voice was more calm now but she could feel the anger.

"And you gave me a fancy room. You've been quite kind to me. I mean you are God of Mischief. Kind isn't even in your nature. Am i wrong?" She said. Her voice was still was up to something and Loki could feel it.

"I'm a king after all" Loki said without blinking. He was looking her in the eye. She started to feeling nervous. He smirked. She was definetly up to something and working hard to hide. Loki never thought she was an idiot. She fooled an entire organization after all, she was an agent; a spy. Jane Foster -the woman who sees her everyday- didn't even suspect from her. Shield supposed this woman was useless. Loki wanted to laugh how wrong they were.

"Yeah, whatever i don't really care about that. The thing i wonder is: why? Why didn't you just throw me into a dungeon? Or torture me? I'm mortal after all you know i'm beneath you.." she said with a sarcastic voice.

"Do you want to be torture, then?" he grinned.

"Do you want to torture me?" she said. Her voice was still calm but more deeply.

This was unexpected. Loki laughed with a satisfaction. Now, he exactly knew what she was planing_: "seduce him"_. But her plan surprised him after all. He didn't expect such a miserable plan like this from Darcy Lewis, the daughter of Iron. He was decided to keep playing in her way. This was going to be so much fun.

He stand up and came to the Darcy's behind with slow steps. She didn't even move, she kept staring at empty chair which Loki had sat. She didn't even blink. When he stopped walking at her back, he bent down to her ear. He could heard her heartbeat. No matter how calm she spoke with him, he knew that she was dying inside with fear and excitement.

"Maybe I'm not the monster they told you about Miss Lewis." Loki said whispering in her ear.

Darcy was totally dying. She was so sure about her plan until this point but now he was so close and Darcy couldn't know if she can do this. '_Your move, Lewis." _said her inner voice. She always trusted that voice.

"But I am a monster they didn't tell you about." she whispered. Without thinking Darcy stab the fork to his chest, harshly. She stand up as she pushed the fork deeply in him. He was surprised, she could read his face. He stepped back as she walked towards to him. Still holding the fork inside him with her hand. Loki's hands grabbed the fork as he was trying to pulling it outside. He was so strong that she had to relinquished the fork. But this time she hit him on the face with all of her felt down and fork was still in his chest.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I've never been!" she yelled at him as she came out on his top. Loki was under her and still trying to get rid of the fork._ 'I defeat God of Mischief with a fork'_ she smiled with satisfaction as she was looking the God who was lying and struggling under her. "_Fork is definetly the new taser!"_

"I don't care and don't want to know what are you planing. But i don't need anybody to save me. I always save myself on my own." her voice was unexpected angry and demanding.

They were face to face now. She could felt his breath. He wasn't trying to pull the fork now. He was just... looking her. He was inverstigating her face, her eyes, her lips, her hair... She confused as she was saw a spark of amusment in those green eyes.

"Seriously?" he grinned. Loki took her down with just one move. She screamed as she was lying under him. Loki grabbed and tooked the fork in his chest and threw it far away. He reached and grapped her wrists and pinned up them against the ground. His face came closer to hers. Now maybe there was one or two inch between their faces.

"Do you really believe that you can defeat a God?" he hissed.

Darcy said nothing and didn't looked at him. She was struggle under him, still trying to escape. She felt like crying. She should have known, this man even had faked his own deads! Why she believed she was successfully defeat him.

"Nobody can defeat a God" he grinned as if he read her mind.

"For most of people I'm like nobody" she hissed sarcasticly, still struggle. Her voice wasn't calm but brave. Loki impressed of that. They didn't took their eyes off of each other and Loki's face was coming closer every second. She felt a weird tension between them growing up every second. She couldn't fight with this. He leaned down a little bit, touching their foreheads.

"What now Miss Lewis? Do you have an another plan to escape? " he whispered.

"Look I don't want to play Beauty and the Beast. Just let me go... please?" she begged as she couldn't find the strenght in herself to fight him anymore. She wasn't sure if he knew what Beauty and the Beast was but he let her go. He realesed her wrists and then he got up and started to walking to the door. He was about to leave. Darcy sat on floor and didn't get up. She was looking at the floor like it's the most interesting thing she's seen. Loki wasn't even looked her but he seemed to realize that how disappointed and broken she was feeling rightnow.

"Thanks for the dinner, Miss Lewis. You tough me that i had understimate you." he said, he was still walking to the door.

She ignored him. She hadn't actually thought her plan to be successfull. But she had wanted to believe it. She really had believed she could defeat a God with a freaking fork! "_I'm an idiot." _she couldn't help but repeat it in her head to herself. She had to think.

"Tomorrow I have a little work to do and you will come with me. I realized that leave you here all alone is quite dangerous for my plans" he said and left to room.

What plans he was talking about anyway? They were doing nothing. He was doing nothing. Did he just wanted her to stay here while he was watching The Avengers freaking out? '_If they are really freaking out'_ She thought. She still couldn't understand why someone should be freaking out if she kidnapped. She shook her head desperately, he was planing something, another than his revenge from Avengers. She was so sure about it and tomorrow she would do anything to learn.

XXX

"Thor i know that your father refused searching Loki or Darcy but maybe if we -Avengers- went to the Asgard, he would realize that how important that situation is." Natasha said, pointing Tony who was sat alone in the desk and look terrible. She never saw him like this. Like a... human who emotionally pains.

"I can't find Sif or warriors three anywhere. They are missing too. I can not even connect with Heimdall. Something is wrong and I am afraid it is bigger than we thought." Thor said nervously.

"Can you teleport us to the Asgard?" Steve asked, he had been in a mission and just came into the New York. He heard what happened one hour ago.

"He has just said he couldn't connect with their doorkeeper. How can he teleport to us the Asgard?" Tony joined the conversation, his voice was freezingly cold but tired. It was so obvious that he really wanted to hurt someone and that someone could be anyone. Everyone chose to remain silent for a while.

"I can and I will. Loki had shown a way to the our Realm before we fought with Malekith." Thor said. There was no choice. They would search Asgard. Loki couldn't be anywhere else, after all.

**A/N:**

Thanks for everyone who follows this story regardless of my mistakes. As i said English is not my native language and really hard for me to write. So, finally after this chapter the real story begins and I hope you guys keep reading it. I'll improve my language and my writing sytle as long as possible.

Thanks all of you so much for comments! Please review and let me know what do you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Deal with the Devil**

As soon as they arrived on Asgard, Thor noticed everything was different. There was no one.

"When was your last visit? Asgard looks like it has been abandoned." Natasha said heavy with confusion. She was right. Ignoring her question, Thor made a quick enterance into the throne room. The throne was empty. No guards, no maid, no king... Something was really wrong in here. The ideas that came to his mind scared him.

"What did Loki do? Did he kill an entire realm?" Steve asked and that was definitely a valid question. Thor was so busy with thinking, leaving Steve's question ignored as well as Widow's previous one. He was happy that he didn't bring Jane with them. Asgard was too dangerous even for the Avengers. Something bad happened and it was Loki; you could surely expect he had a hand in this.

"Dungeons..." Thor murmured. Thor couldn't help but hope he was right. Otherwise he really didn't know what he could do.

"What," asked Tony from beneath his mask. He made a new Iron Man suit for himself and decided to play superhero for one last time, for his daughter.

"Dungeons" Thor exclaimed loudly and ran to the stairs, the others running after him.

Thor froze when he entered the dungeons as he saw his father behind a cell. Odin looked like a ghost. He was sitting on the ground still clothed like a king and but looked like a man who lost all his hopes. Thor looked at other dungeons; The Warriors Three, Sif, Heimdall, most of the guards, the maids... All people who would go against Loki was in the dungeons. Thor looked back to Odin. Odin didn't acknowledge him. He kept sitting in the same position.

"Father! It is me, Thor. I will save you." Thor said desperately, hoping him to understand.

Odin stood up calmly. There was no emotion in his face. At least he was staring at Thor, now.

"Is this one of your games too, Loki? Are you not bored, to drive an old man to insane?" said Odin. He was in a dungeon cell but still acted like a king. Odin is an unbreakable king that is clear..

Father, I am not Loki. I am Thor and I will save you." said Thor.

Tony's chin tightened as he came to the realization that Loki had been coming to the dungeons and showing himself as Thor, mocking Odin, daily. What kind of man could do that? Did he do the same thing to Darcy? Did he throw her into a dungeon and mock her? Tony looked at the other cells, but he couldn't see Darcy. He did not know whether he should be worried or feel relief.

"I do not believe you this time nor did I believe the others. Go away" Odin said as he stepped back.

"We can discuss this father, but first I must get you out of there." Thor lift up Mjolnir like a symbol of proof that he wasn't Loki. Then, he hit the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy wasn't a warrior like Natasha, Steve, or Clint. She wasn't a mutant; she couldn't turn into a Hulk or something dangerous either. She didn't have a genius's brain or a suit like Iron Man. What did make her special?

Darcy started to think about her first year at college. She had needed a job for extra credits and money. But she couldn't find any internships that could pay her. She had been about to give up when she met him; her savior: Colin Jones. Colin was tall, had dark brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. He had been so nice to her that she came to crush on him. Or maybe it was because he had been the only one who acting like he had cared and had saved her life at some point. One day he had taken her out and spoken with her like they were best friends with each other for years. She had been surprised when he had wanted her to apply for the position of being Jane Foster's intern. She had found it ridiculous at first; it wasn't even related to her class or major. She hadn't known anything about what Jane Foster's work. Colin had said that they- Hydra- would pay her, if she could take the job. If she hadn't applied for the job, Colin wouldn't have talked with her ever again and she had felt that. She had needed a job, college credits, money, and a friend. And she had had nothing to lose so she had applied it. But she had never expected to be accepted by Jane. Jane hadn't paid her but that hadn't mattered. Hydra paid her as Darcy had brought information about Jane's work and research. After three months Darcy had completely gained their trust and she officially became a member of Hydra. Darcy never really liked them but they treated to her like a family at least. When Jane and Darcy had hit God Of Thunder with their car, things had gotten more serious than ever. Hydra had wanted her to bring Thor. _'Like have you guys ever seen Thor? I can't bring him' _hadn't work on Hydra. She even tried to flirt with him. Stupid musclar god... He would never understand. His eyes were only for Jane.

"Are you cold?"

Loki's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. What if they had hit Loki with their car that night? Would he have fell in love with Jane too? 'Of course, he would have' Darcy's inner voice answered her own question.

"No, I'm fine. Where are we?" Darcy asked. She wanted to get rid of her thoughts of the past and focus on the place they were in. It was so cold and snowy. They were in a cave, standing. She wasn't feeling the cold, like she lost the ability to freeze, because of a spell Loki had done to her earlier. She was sure that Loki didn't know his next move. Coming here was not in his plans. He was thinking all the time but he looked like he was trapped in at this point.

"Jotunheimr; the land of the frost giants." he said, still thinking.

"Are they scary?" she asked. She knew the answer. If she saw a frost giant, she would scream until her last breath.

"As scary as I am" Loki said and looked at her. His answer confused Darcy. But she didn't want to keep up the subject as she saw the threatening light in his eyes.

"Why have we left Asgard?" At least she liked that place. This cave looked so creepy and dark. The only light came from the outside of the cave and cave was getting darker and darker every step they took.

"I heard your friends decided to come to Asgard. So we escaped." Loki said that like it was the most unusual thing in the damn world.

"They came to Asgard?" Darcy shook her head; her voice was like a weak whisper. It was surprising. She didn't know why they were still looking for her. Was it because she knew too much about them? She was just like an odd object they didn't know what to do with. There was no reason to be searching for her.

"Yes, I told you that you are quite an important person." he smirked. That was more confusing than anything else.

"Okay, just stop! Tell me everything and no lies! Why am I important? Why are they searching for me?" asked Darcy. In her mind there were a lot of questions to ask, but she decided to just ask two of them. If she got a proper answer, she would keep asking. And a proper answer wasn't a thing coming from Loki.

"I cannot tell you the truth...at least for now." Loki said. It was more proper than she was expecting. But she was determined to know the truth.

"You are going to kill me anyway, aren't you? Just tell me the truth." asked Darcy desperately, as she moved her body closer to him. Loki smiled sensing her desperation. He wanted to scare her with different theories about what to do with her but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't know why but when he looked into her eyes, he felt sorry for her. It was an emotion Loki hadn't known he had. That wasn't in his plans, growing sympathy for a mortal girl. He couldn't believe himself. Darcy and he had some things in common: they both have awful fathers, both lived as a shadow their whole lives, and they were both lonely. He could understand her and if he told her about his life, he was sure Darcy would understand him too. That was what scared him. Being understood by someone had never happened for him and he didn't want it to happen.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Why are you ignoring me?" Darcy looked at the confusing in his green eyes as he was thinking about something. Darcy didn't know what came across to his mind but it should be a horrible thing.

"Killing you was in my plan, yes." Loki said, narrowed his eyes as he turned back and went away from her. He needed to think. Her steps followed him.

"Isn't it in your plan now?" asked Darcy with wonder. Her questions didn't look like they would be ever finished. And now he didn't even looked at her and Darcy was like speaking with her back. She didn't know what had changed but Loki was acting so strange and she felt more uncomfortable for that.

"My plans are always changing. I don't know what to do with you in the end but I'm sure that you won't like it." he hissed over his soulder.

She stepped back. What could possible he would do to her? Was it worse than being dead? She wasn't afraid of him, she couldn't believe he would hurt her. Yes, Loki was the weird guy who had killed 80 people in two days and while doing that he had wore a golden helmet with horns. He was really complicated. But he didn't treat her like he was a monster. He didn't even hit her. She had stabbed him with a damn fork and he had just... laughed? He didn't harm her and he was a God who wanted to world kneel before him. He didn't even tell Darcy to kneel. She wouldn't kneel either way but she had expected to him say something like that. He wasn't simple to understand like Thor. You could read Thor if you looked at his face like a book. But Loki... he was, you know? God Of Lies. You may never knew he was lying or playing. He had tried to enslave the world with his golden horns and with a...

Suddenly, Darcy froze. Why she couldn't think that at first? _'You will save your life with your own, Lewis. Don't you dare to fail again' _she reminded herself. She walked fastly to Loki and touched his shoulder. She could felt his body tightened with her touch. He turned to her and stare at her face with a very weird express.

"Let's make a deal? I have something you may want. If I give it to you, you will let me go and live. I'll never stand in your way ever again. You won't see me, never." she said and hoped it would work. That was the best plan she thought so far. And if it worked, she could killed two birds with one stone_. 'Hail Hydra' _she couldn't help but told herself.

"What may I want from you? You are just a mortal." he said with a deep voice. She wanted to hit him against wall and scream_ 'What the hell is wrong with you? Are you bipolar or something?' _but she just smiled and looked at him in the eye.

"I'm quite important person, remember?" she said and kept her elegant smile in her face. Loki knew she was up to something, again. But he didn't care. She was harmless against him. He knew that._ 'It'd better be attack me with a fork' _he thought.

"I'm listening?" he said, wondering her next move.

"I know where's your scepter. You know, the stick with a glowing blue object at the top of it. " she said. She didn't knew what was that glowing blue object is. That scepter was one of the Hydra's top secret subjects. Only a few people knew about it and one of them was Colin. She remembered the New York and the other glowing blue cube. Loki must really loved blue glowing objects.

"Show me." Darcy could see a mischief light came to his eyes as he smiled. His voice was deep and tempting.

He totally lost himself when he heard his scepter. _'Yeah, he definetly has a thing about glowing blue objects' _Darcy thought as she gave him her most mischievous smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N :

**JigokuShoujosRevenge : **Thank you so much! Well I can say now Darcy has a new big plan and It's much better and dangerous than a fork.

**DoubleDee068 : **Thank you so much! I can Darcy is about to show him who he's playing with.

Thanks **MercyRaine** for beta reading!

I hope you guys love the new chapter, please review and let me know


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Trick the Trickster**

"What are we supposed to do?" Tony yelled at everybody as they came back to the Avengers Tower. Yelling... he felt yelling was all he was doing since his daughter was kidnapped.

"We will wait for Loki. There's nothing we can do." Steve said.

Thor hadn't come back with them as he was busy in Asgard. Loki was playing a big game and looked like he was fearless. He looked as if he wasn't afraid of anything.

xxxxxxx

"I will go in there with magic and take my scepter. I do not need a mortal who will stand in my way."

Darcy acknowledged that he was right; taking her with him could be dangerous, but didn't fit in to Darcy's top secret plan to escape. She had thought about it all day.

"Don't be ridiculous! There are so many traps; it's not like kidnapping me. If you use magic, the building and you may explode." She knew she exaggerated a little bit, but it was true. There were traps. Maybe the building and Loki wouldn't explode but they could harm Loki. Most of all Loki could harm her friends.

"Good for you that you won't be there when that happens" he replied gaving her a fake smile.

"I want to be there. Please, if you don't take me with you, I swear I'll escape or I'll stab myself with a piece of ice," she said desperately. He must take her with him. Her plan only worked if he would take her. Otherwise it would get only worse.

He seemed to stare at her oddly for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. She wasn't lying, he could sense that. This mortal would prefer to stab herself than be with him. He slowly walked towards her as she was stepping back_. 'She's still afraid of me, that's good.' _he thought. Her body pinned up against the cave's wall. She felt a shiver run through out her body, but it was not because of the ice. Loki leaned down to her, supporting his one hand on the wall.

"What is your new plan Miss Lewis?" he questioned kindly. She didn't answer, only staring at his green eyes, lighting with amusement.

"Why are you so desperate to come with me?" he asked gently again.

Although her heart was pounding with adrenaline, she tried to force herself to calm down. She was sure he could hear her heartbeats.

"I have no plan. Those people -Hydra- are my family, I don't want them to get hurt. We -You and I- have made a deal; you will have your precious scepter and I will have my damn freedom. That's all…" she was surprised with herself, her voice was coming out strong and clear; not weak and frightened as she was feeling. Also she was more surprised that she could say such a long sentence while a god was leaning over her with his sexy, damn godly body. 'Oh, you think he is sexy, now. What a professional agent you are Lewis' her inner voice said to her sarcastically.

Loki studied her face. She didn't convince him but he didn't want to leave her here.

"Tell me where my scepter is and I will teleport us in there." he said as he stepped back. He wasn't smiling and his voice didn't sound like he was exceptionally happy. But the word "us" just made Darcy's day. He could see that.

"And Miss Lewis if you explode because of traps, that will be totally your fault" he smirked as he saw the horror appear on her face.

xxxxx

Loki teleported them as soon as Darcy had said where his scepter was located. He was still waiting for an escape move from Darcy. There was no explanation for why she had wanted to come with him. Loki looked around the room. It was a small room with a few Midgardian devices. Then he saw his scepter. It was behind glass, like a glass case could protect it from him. He smirked. He could do anything when he held it. Now, he would have a new change working for him. He didn't have to run or die from...

His ideas cut off because of Darcy's seducing voice.

"You know? You can take over the world and make it kneel before you with its power. All of the Avengers went to Asgard and there is no one to stop you."

He realized how much closer she had crept towards him. They were face to face. Her left hand reached to his cheek. It was surprisingly cold. Loki wrapped his fingers around her wrist when she touched him. They stood in silence, Darcy's hand was still resting on his cheek, Loki's fingers were still wrapped around her wrist; but he didn't make move to push her away. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"There is no one to stop you." she whispered again. He couldn't say anything, but tried to understand what she was doing. She bit her lip as if there weren't any patience inside of her. Her hands moved from his cheek to his neck. Loki took a deep breathe, helplessly, she smiled. And then everything happened so fast. Her face came closer and she pressed her big, soft lips against his. Loki hadn't expected this but started to kiss her back. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her, his tongue was lazily swooping inside her mouth. The kiss was getting more passionate and unforgiving every second. Darcy pulled away first but their foreheads remained touching.

"Except me, Mischief." she grinned. Suddenly, Loki felt a pain run through his whole body. Darcy stepped back as he started to lose his balance.

"What have you done?" he said as he was falling to the ground. She could read the pain in his face.

Darcy didn't say anything but showed what she was holding in her right hand; a needle_. 'If he hadn't been so busy with looking at his scepter, he could have seen me when I was taking the needle from drawer' _she thought. Maybe stabbing Loki with a fork hadn't worked, but a strong drug had really worked. Kissing him was only a distraction and thanks to her luck, it worked too. But why the hell she was feeling so bad now?

Loki could see a few men enter the room, and then suddenly everything went black.

"Good job, Darcy. I can't believe you've brought him to us. Looks like you are not as useless as we thought." Darcy heard Colin's voice and turned to him.

Useless? They had thought she was useless? She had brought a lot of information to them. If she had been useless, why they would have kept her with them? 'Because I know too much'

Darcy couldn't say anything. She was watching them with complicated feelings as they dragged Loki's unconscious body on the ground and out from the room.

_'What have I done?'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Save A God**

Darcy was walking around the room in circles. She was thinking and her thoughts were about to kill her. Loki was a freaking villain; she shouldn't have felt sorry for him_. 'Like you, Lewis' _her inner voice betrayed her one more time. She couldn't believe herself.

She was the one who stabbed him in back. So why she was feeling like someone has just taken her heart and squeezed it?

"Darce, are you okay?"

Darcy looked at Colin's handsome face. She had had a crush on him since their first meeting, but he wasn't looking all "that" handsome anymore. He was just a…typical guy.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Darcy said, waved her hand. "I'm just tired."

"You should be. I mean he kidnapped you. I still can't believe you escaped from him. We've just caught him because of you" Colin said with pride. But Darcy wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at the door of the room they dragged Loki into.

Colin wrapped her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"You did the right thing baby. Don't be the amateur they think you are." he said, jokingly. His face was coming closer. Darcy could sense that he was about to kiss her. She pulled herself from Colin, harshly. She didn't want him to kiss her or touch her.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me that you don't want to kiss me! You've dreamed about it, haven't you?" Colin said, angrily. His voice was cruel and his smile was insulting. Darcy couldn't believe his words. Before she could say something, Colin left the room. She was so angry at herself, Colin, and the rest of Hydra.

Hydra would probably do some sort of brain-washing and horrible experiments on Loki. If it didn't work, they'd kill him. Darcy couldn't fathom which one was the worst outcome. Loki wouldn't negotiate with them. So he would probably be dead and for the first time it wouldn't be a faked death. But Darcy wasn't sure if Hydra had a technology that could kill Loki but at least they had the scepter. Darcy knew what that scepter could do. She had to do something. She couldn't believe her thoughts; she had tried so hard to escape from him, but now all she could think of was saving him, _'Oh, great now I have Stockholm syndrome. What's next?" _

She quickly went to her bedroom in Hydra's facility. Yes, she hadn't had a place to stay and they had given her a bedroom; it was small containing only a bed and a small wardrobe. She picked up her Taser and a gun from in her wardrobe. Then she quickly went back to the room where Loki's scepter was being stored. Thankfully there was nobody in the room. She was about to betray them. She was becoming a villain.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this" _she thought as she gazed at the scepter. She went towards the scepter and slowly took it out of the glass case. She had cautiously taken the scepter; however, she realized she didn't know how to use it. She walked back towards the door which opened into Loki's cell. Darcy was sure they threw him in a magic proof glass cell as Shield had. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

Quickly, looking around, she saw that there were four men in the room and Loki in a glass cell much like she assumed. He stood up when he saw her. Darcy could swear he was looking at her with a smile. He would probably expect a move like this from her. It pissed Darcy off. How he could be so sure? He wasn't even looking angered at her betrayal. He was looking…proud?

"Is something wrong Agent Lewis?" one of the men came to her and questioned. The man was looking at the scepter she was holding in her left hand.

"No, not at all," she answered quickly, as she tasered him on the neck. He fell to the ground with thump in crumpled heap.

The other men gave her their attention, their guns taking aim at her. Darcy in return pointed the scepter towards them.

"Put your guns on the ground, now!" She shouted at them. Loki raised his eyebrow with amusement. Darcy couldn't help but want to punch him in the face…repeatedly…with her Taser.

As the Hydra agents lowered their guns to the ground, Darcy started to walk towards Loki's cell.

"Did you change your plan Miss Lewis? Pity, I found your plan a little bit clever. I was impressed" he questioned her, smiling. Darcy rolled her eyes_. 'Really?' _she thought, Hydra was about to wash his brain and he could still smirk at her. The least he could do was be angry. Why he wasn't angry?

Darcy turned back and shouted orders to the agents.

"Open the cell, now!" she pointed the scepter one more time at them. One of the guards ran to a computer and entered the code. The glass suddenly opened, Darcy then threw the scepter to Loki.

"Seriously?" Loki questioned, raising his eyebrow as he caught the scepter. He walked out of the cell and came to stand next to her.

"You kidnapped me and I captured you, count that as a ceasefire" Darcy said quickly as she reached to her belt for her gun.

"Oh, I'm glad that you have a plan, because I cannot use the scepter" Loki said to her with his mocking smile.

"What?! Why the hell did you want it then? Why can't you use it" Darcy shouted with fear. She looked at the other agents. They were confused, hearing his statement they were thinking to grab their guns again.

"I want it for my protection. If I use it, someone will find me and I assure you, darling; He wants to see to my death, so badly" he said, quickly looking at the agents. He was waiting for them to make a move.

Darcy couldn't understand his words? Who the hell he was talking about? And did he just call her "darling"? _'Better than mortal at least' _she thought.

"Someone? Just someone? Everyone wants to see you come to an excruciating end," she said angrily. She was still looking at the other agents while aiming her gun at them.

"And you were still asking me why I'm faking my death" he grinned. He wasn't taking his eyes off of the other agents.

The agents trained their guns to the pair suddenly as they came to understand Loki couldn't use his scepter. Now the three men were aiming against them.

"Put your gun on the ground, Agent Lewis. Now!"

Darcy was almost about to release her grip on her gun, ready for surrender, but Loki's whisper stopped her.

"You are disappointing me, darling." he whispered, his eyes flickering between the agents and Darcy.

Darcy wanted to punch him in the face, but instead she gripped her gun more tightly than ever. She was tired and stressed. She didn't want to harm anyone. But if she had to…

She had always regarded Hydra as her family, but today she had learned that she was nothing but a useless amateur for them. Even Loki, Earth's most hated villain, and her previous captor, granted her much more respect than they ever did.

"Do you have a plan, Mischief?" she whispered, breathing heavily.

"Not as brilliant as yours, but yes, I have," he grinned as he raised his empty hand. Suddenly with a burst of green light all of the agents passed out.

As their bodies fell to the ground, she put holstered her gun again.

"Why didn't you do that at first," she shouted and it was her anger that made Loki smile.

"I wanted to see whether you would ask for my help or not." He was still smiling. God, why he was smiling so much? Is there something funny?

"Darce, what are you doing my love?" she heard Colin's voice. Colin was standing in front of the door with two other agents.

She didn't answer him. She turned to Loki. His smile had vanished as he turned his gaze to look at Colin, his face displaying his desire to cut his neck.

"Can you teleport us?" she asked quickly.

"I'm afraid not. The drug they gave is still affecting me. My magic is weak'" he said, his jaw tense.

"Your magic is weak? Really? Three men have passed out because of your magic! There's no time to wait" she said desperately.

"We won't wait" Loki replied and pulled a dagger from nowhere.

He threw the dagger at one of the agents' legs. The agent suddenly fell to the ground.

Colin and the other agent fired at them, but Loki created a magical shield in front of them and the bullets fell to the ground.

Colin started to run at them. The other agent jumped over Loki. Loki pulled another dagger and started fighting with him. Meanwhile, Colin was attacking Darcy. His hands wrapped her neck and started to choke her. She tried to hit him with her leg and her attempt succeeded. Colin let her go and stepped back in pain. Darcy fell to the ground and gasping for breath. Hearing a click, she froze, because Colin grabbed his gun, released the sfety, and aimed at Darcy.

"I should have killed you when we first met, but I thought we could use you. Look at you now; like father like daughter," Colin grinned.

Darcy couldn't understand what he was talking about and didn't have time to question him about it. Her eyes flicked to Loki quickly, but he was too far from her. She was sure that he couldn't hear her even if she screamed, he was so busy with fighting with the other agent.

"Loki!" she screamed anyway, but her voice was so weak.

Surprisingly, Loki could hear her.

Not surprisingly, Loki was fast. Before Colin killed her, he teleported from in front of the other agent and appeared between Darcy and Colin. Colin shot his gun. Darcy screamed as she heard the sound of the gun fire. Well he couldn't be killed by a bullet obviously, but she was so scared and confused that Loki took a bullet for her of all people.

Loki just laughed as he walked towards a now frightened Colin.

"I hope that wasn't your best shot agent," he grinned. Loki didn't spend any effort when he reached Colin's neck gripping him and throwing him to the other side of the room. Colin's body slammed to the wall and fell to the ground. Six armed agents came into the room as Colin buckled to the ground; all guns were aimed at Loki. He turned to the other agents and put his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering. However, was still holding the scepter, the other agents were scared, Darcy could see that. But they still held their guns against the pair.

Darcy seemed to realize what Loki was planning.

"Loki, no..." she said, her voice was so weak, but it was too late. Loki did some kind of magic and all the agents were forced to turn their guns against one another. Darcy closed her eyes, when she heard their panicked voices. All agents fired at one another. When she opened her eyes, they were standing in a room full of dead people, her dead family and friends. Darcy was about to cry. That was it. Hydra's main operation center was finished and the other ones were kind of useless without it. She knew that Hydra would look for her in spite of the fact of what she did today.

Loki helped her to stand up. Her eyes were full of tears, but she forced herself to not cry.

"Why didn't you kill them at first? Why now?" she didn't look at Loki's face. She didn't want him or anybody to see her like that.

"My magic has just regained its strength," he said. Loki was doing the best thing he could; lying, his magic never actually gone completely. Yes, he couldn't teleport them but he could kill them all with one shot of his magic. He hadn't done it because of _'this stupid mortal'. _He was angry with himself as he had endangered their life with fighting. He hadn't done it because this stupid mortal _said 'this people are my family, I don't want them to get hurt_'. But when he had seen the man -who called to Darcy as "my love"- had been about to kill her, Loki had understood that they weren't her family or the people who cared about her. She was just stupid enough to believe them. That's when he decided to kill them all.

Darcy wanted to get out of here. She left the room without looking at Loki. Loki followed her. She sat on a chair. She was looking thoughtful and broken. Loki sat in the chair next to her, after a couple of minutes he started to speak.

"What changed your plan?" Loki asked kindly. She looked up at his face for a minute.

"Does it matter?" she said, not wanting to answer his question.

Loki said nothing. They were both remaining silent.

"Colin…Before you saved me, he was talking about my father," Darcy said, thoughtful. Her eyes were still full of tears, but she resisted the urge to cry..

Loki didn't say anything. He was wondering if she found out.

"He said: 'Like father like daughter'. What's that mean?" Darcy looked at him.

Loki still didn't say anything, but from his eyes Darcy could see a spark of understanding. He knew something.

"Tell me," Darcy demanded, her voice was strong. Loki didn't look at her; he was looking at the ground and thinking. She didn't expect him to answer her, but he surprised her.

"I am not the one who should tell you about that." Loki said their eyes locked on to each other. Suddenly, he stood up and reached out to grab her wrist, helping her to get up.

"What are you doing?" Darcy was so confused when his arm wrapped around her waist. He was still holding his scepter in his other hand.

"I'm taking you to the person who should answer your question." he smiled, but it wasn't one of those mischievous smiles. It was quite sad. Then they vanished in a flash the light.

xxx

**A/N : **

Thanks a lot to **MercyRaine** for beta reading!

And thank you for all reviews, favs and follows. I'm really trying hard to getting it better. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
